To determine the safety of intradermal gp160 in HIV+ individuals who are asymptomatic; to determine evidence of DTH response (positive skin test); and also the dose of gp160 that elicits a DTH response; to determine the doses of intradermal antigen that have an immunizing effect, as measured by the detection of new humoral and cell-mediated anti-HIV specific responses.